


that fic whre 3 couples hang out and do cute shit

by joeyjordisonslilbitch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: ADHD Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Horrific Shit, Iowa era, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy, egirls, friends to bandmates to lovers, gratuitous mentioning of grape juice, jim is ace, joey and corey are bffs, joey drinks a gallon of grape juice, joey is a thot, just some really depressing stuff, sid has adhd, throwing up, vomit but not sexually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyjordisonslilbitch/pseuds/joeyjordisonslilbitch
Summary: no smut lmaorequsets open
Relationships: Chris Fehn/Jim Root, Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor, Mick Thomson/Sid Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. joey, corey, and a gallon of grape juice

let's get one thing out of the way; corey is straight. never liked a man, probably never will. there was one tiny problem with this though, and the problem was named nathan jonas jordison. with his long, flowing black hair, tiny height, and soft, pale skin, he could easily be mistaken for a goth girl with a flat chest. hell, when he first saw joey, he thought he was a girl until mick introduced him. now, long after meeting, joey and corey were best friends and completely inseparable. currently, the two were hanging out at jim's place, watching a pirated version of friday the 13th, and for the most part, they were having a great time, with the exception of corey, who was doing his absolute best to keep from melting into a puddle of embarrassment as joey sat in his lap and hid his face in corey's shirt every time the movie got scary. honestly, it was adorable. that is, until joey started crying. 

partially because he was absolutely head over heels in love with joey and partly because he didn't want joey's tears to ruin his shirt, corey suggested that joey get up and drink some water. joey, taking any excuse to stop putting himself through this torture, agreed. after getting up, they fucked off to jim's kitchen to get aforementioned water. corey, because he's an inquisitive little ferret at heart, chose to look in jim's fridge. in there, he found no food but entirely too many huge jugs of grape juice. "joey.... i think you're gonna wanna see this..." said corey. joey, also an inquisitive little ferret, took corey at his word and took a look. immediately, joey's face lit up with that mischievous grin corey loved. 'dude, waht are you planning?" asked corey, knowing what that face meant. joey, not one to mince words, simply grabbed a jug of the grape juice and started drinking. resigned to having to watch this goth femboy inevitably throw up because that little shit just couldn't take no for an answer, corey stood there, accepting his fate.

unsurprisingly, joey started puking around three quarters of the way through. admirably, he pushed through and finished it, which albeit disgusting, was pretty impressive. "allllright man, let's get you cleaned up." muttered corey as he extracted joey from his place laying in a puddle of vomit, bemoaning his decision. in the backn of his mind, joet was thinking "wow, someone actually cares?". as if he could read minds, corey tilted joey's face up to look into his eyes and said "just so you know, i fuckin' care so, so much, joey. you mean the world to me, and i'll never, ever, ever stop feeling that way." taken aback but pleased that corey seemingly liked him back, joey blushed and pulled corey into a kiss, and to joey's surprise, corey kissed back. after about a minute, corey pulled away and said "for someone who just threw up, you're a pretty good kisser.". 

and then they lived happily ever after lmao


	2. chris and jim, but they're getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim and chris kiss. it's cute.

jim and chris have been dating for years, and they're doing great for the most part, but now, on their wedding day, jim is having his doubts. nervously adjusting his veil, he wondered if chris actually loved him or if he was only marrying him out of pity. being the himbo that he is, jim apparently thought this out loud and his best man corey heard it. "of course he loves you, man! have you heard the way he talks about you?" giggled corey, clearly not understanding jim's worries.  
"but corey," sighed james "what if i'm not... enough?". corey, because he's an adorable little fool, didn't understand the implications of jim's statement. despite having approximately two brain cells, jim decided to explain. "so you know how i'm ace? what if he needs more than for me to be there for him emotionally and romantically? what if he wants to fuck? i can't give that to him but i don't wanna disappoint him. what if he'd rather date someone who he can actually have sex with?". 

finally understanding, corey was taken aback by this. "jamie, why would you ever think you aren't enough? of course you're good enough for him, otherwise he wouldn't be literally marrying you! besides, he's got hands, i'm sure he can just use those if ya get what i mean." visibly cheered up, jim smiled just the slightest bit. "pick your head up king, your tiara might fall." said corey, still in cheer-up-the-somewhat-distraught-groom mod (god why am i writing corey as so annoyingly sweet and supportive). if jim hadn't already been feeling better, now he definitely was. "if you say so, man. now let's go, i've got a man to marry."

as he walked down the aisle (which was really just a path through his grove of grape trees), at least one person was visibly crying (ahem, PAUL) and sid was somehow already drunk. of course they were, jim thought. it wouldn't be them if sid wasn't on the verge/in the process of doing something idiotic. as he reached the end of the makeshift aisle, chris turned to see his husband-to-be wearing the most beautiful, elegant, stunning wedding dress christopher michael fehn had ever seen. it was truly a sight to behold, he thought.

after the vows and all that shit because who cares and i'm tired, they kiss and now joey starts crying too and it's all disgustingly sappy, so to avoid everyone crying, jim takes this opportunity to do the bouquet throw thing, causing it to land directly on top of sid, who was trying his absolute best to convince mick that he wasn't drunk (and failing miserably, poor thing).

(blah blah this is the end of the chapter im tired k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay shit eyyyyyyy


	3. sid gets hit by a car

"you fucking idiot, what were you thinking?!". mick was (understandably) pretty mad, being that it was third time sid had had the bright idea of running directly into the goddamn street today. unlike the first three times, mick hadn't managed to pull him back before he got hit by a car and now he's lying in the street, bleeding out while the driver calls an ambulance and mick simultaneously distracts him from the fact that he got hit by a jeep while also deriding him for being a dumbass. "you stupid motherfucker i TOLD you not to run directly into the path of a car and now you might die." mick growled at sid, who was now realizing that yes, he might die. 

"mick please, i'm s..sorry, i thought i was b..being funny.." sid managed to gasp out. softening slightly, mick tilted sid's face up and saying "i'm sure you'll be fine, ratboy. it's only your arm, hand, and shoulder that got run over anyway.". for comedic purposes imposed by the author, this is when sid passes out from blood loss.

two days later, mick still hasn't left the side of sid's hospital bed. even though he hated to admit it, he really did care about sid, and he was worried sick that his favourite rat-person-transformers-stan-dj-turned-boyfriend might not make it out of this alive. maybe because he was worried because sid hadn't woken up in two days, maybe because of all the other stressors on him, mick began to cry, sobbing quietly into the pillow craig had brought him the night before so the chair he was sleeping in would be a little more comfortable. 

as if he could feel that there was a disturbance in the force (there must have been if mick of all people was crying), sid shuddered in his sleep, blinked twice, and woke up. as soon as he saw mick, his precious, strong, protective mick crying, he teared up a bit himself.   
"micky, i'm so so sorry, p..please don't hate me micky, i didn't mean to make you worry-" he wailed distraughtly before mick cut him off with "hey babyboy, no, it's ok, hell, you should be mad at me for what i said.". still worried, sid attempted another apology before mick shushed him and went to go get a nurse so sid could be discharged from the hospital.

about 6 hours later (author is speaking from experience), sid was discharged with instructions to do basically nothing for a while so he could heal. this dissapointed the hyperactive young man, who had been looking forward to being able to play music again. "i know it sucks, sid, but you need to rest." mick told him as he carried sidney to the car so he could take him back to his house since sid's had somehow managed to burn down while he was away (thanks, ridiculous plot devices!). 

after getting back to mick's, mick picked up sid (again) so he could take him to the bedroom, in an attempt to get sid to settle down, and for once, the rat actually stayed still, smiling softly as mick pulled the blankets over him. planting a soft kiss on sid's forehead, mick headed downstairs to make sid a cup of tea and sometnhing to eat.

all was well.


	4. the actual saddest thing you'll ever read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TW FOR DEATH, SUICIDE, AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF CORPSES  
> basically joey dies in a tragic accident

_no, not joey! it can't be joey!_ corey sobbed as he held the dying man close, almost like a mother would a child. _it just couldn't happen like this, joey didn't deserve to die, he didn't deserve to have been the one here to be impaled through the stomach by a metal bar that had come loose from the scaffolding backstage, and he certainly didn't deserve the horrific pain he was in._ not knowing what else to do, corey chose to comfort joey, promising him he'd be okay and that it was all a bad dream. joey, knowing that he wasn't going to survive if this _was_ real, chose to believe corey, who was now running a hand through his hair and quietly promising him that when he woke up everything would be okay and they could have a life together like joey had always wanted, promising him the house they had been thinking about buying and that trip to paris that they had been planning as if joey wasn't merely minutes, possibly seconds from death.

the light of life starting to fade from his eyes, joey went limp. he was dead, gone, never coming home (that was totally an mcr reference. what are you gonna do about it, reader? sue me?).

corey was heartbroken, angry, and scared all in one. as a result of this tumultuous mix of emotions, he let out a broken and defeated scream (yes that was another mcr reference) that gained the attention of jim, who was the only other person who wasn't several rooms away yet still hadn't heard joey's screaming and crying when the bar fell and impaled him. "oh my fucking _god,_ " jim screamed "did you.... kill him?". corey, though practically catatonic, managed to explain what happened, which in turn had jim crying too.

both of them crying at the same time gained the attention of the rest of the band, who came rushing in to see a scene of carnage, broken hearts, and guilt. "w...what happened.." sid asked, barely processing everything he was seeing and hearing. "did...did.. did joey die?" _he stuttered, holding back tears._ "NO FUCKING SHIT HE DIED, SID! JOEY DIED AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT THAT NOW WE'LL NEVER GET MARRIED LIKE WE WANTED TO OR HAVE KIDS OR MOVE IN TOGETHER!" corey screamed at sid, who was now shaking and sobbing into mick's chest as he forced himself to look away from his dead friend's lifeless body. it was fucking _tragic._ a loving couple torn apart, a band divided, friends forced to part ways by tragedy, just generally a sad, hopeless scene.

weeks later, at the funeral, there was some priest droning on about joey and some bullshit about him "being alive in their hearts.". corey didn't believe a word of it, and the man hadn't even the decency to call joey by what he'd always gone by. "nathan this" and "nathan that", it was driving corey insane. _it was joey. his name was joey. he never liked being called nathan. it was JOEY who had died, not some guy named nathan. he had always called himself joey, and hearing him being disrespected like this was infuriating._

after the priest had shut the hell up, joey was finally out in his grave, finally resting. corey however couldn't rest. hours, _days_ after the burial, he had stayed by his grave as if joey would rise from the dirt and take corey with him. after about a week, mick covinced corey to go home and rest. unfotunately, rest was the last thing on corey's mind as he loaded his shotgun to finally be with his precious joey.

as he loaded the gun, he was almost euphoric. _he was going to see joey again._

and with that, he cocked the gun, put it against his head, and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> gayyyyyyyyyyy


End file.
